


Westallen Smut Drabbles.

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place for me to put all of my tumblr and other Westallen smut pieces that don't really warrant a whole fic.<br/>Chapter 1: Vibrating Oral Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westallen Smut Drabbles.

Barry pulls away, completely mussed and red lipped to look at Iris. Lying there looking up at him she feels revered, and slightly embarrassed by his unwavering stare. It’s also strange to see her Baby giraffe with sexual details pouring out of him. His ruffled hair, his panting wet mouth, his lidded eyes and the hard press of his cock against her thigh. But it’s strange in a way that makes her eager to see how she can continue along this path and truly see what Barry can do.

It doesn’t take long for this to happen. Barry is almost immediately kissing the soft skin of her neck whilst she groans softly. His powers are useful for this, it feels like he’s lightly flitting across her shoulders and her back and her stomach, all whilst he steadily is holding her waist firmly. ‘Iris’ he breathes, and it almost seems as though he’s shockingly desperate. 

'Please..Can, I..May I..' he stutters out, his words encumbered by the fact that he keeps blurring and then coming back firmly holding her, staring into her eyes and letting them anchor him. She doesn't know what he means, she manages 'Barry.' in a complete way before shifting slightly on the bed to spread her legs out so that his are encased in them. He kisses her again and again, at a fast pace, softly.

Before she can properly register him being gone, his mouth is on her. He slows down for this part, regardful in his way. He leans down and gently sucks, and then begins his own slow firm licks. Iris begins to breathe deeper. It’s good, it’s really, really good, and then suddenly it’s far more than good. It’s ah ah and Iris is grinding into him and panting and looking down at him from her haunches to see him locking eyes with her before returning to whatever the hell is going on with his mouth. It’s almost too much and it’s absolutely everywhere, she can feel the trembling of her whole body as Barry works on her and his tongue moves with a rapid pace. This keeps going on as she feels herself building up. Barry keeps looking up at her and smiling, not a smirk but a humble and awed smile. She starts to run her hands through the hair on the back of his head to stop concentrating on the slightly too much feeling of him continually and firmly licking against her. She can feel herself about to come as his fingers start to become involved and when she does he’s there, kissing her mouth and his eyes are wet, and he’s telling her he loves her as she groans ‘Barry’.


End file.
